Forget me
by Some
Summary: one shot The last thing I promised you was to forget you. “Forget me,” you said. Like that was easy..... A short, sad story about love and friendship.


**Authors note:**

**Hi**

**Long time since Ive written now... And I know... When I first write I should get going on The number is four. The good news is that Ive just sendt chapter X to my beta so I should get it back soon.**

**This story came into my head in the holiday while I was reading a norwegian cartoon called nemi. So thanks to Lise for a wonderful magazine and Nico for her writing! **

**Thanks to my beta Aavander!**

**It is kind of a sad story, but I hope you like it. I know I do and I am very glad if I get your opinion. This is my first one-shot and it is a little short.**

**The song Anyone is written by Roxette from sweden. If you want the text you can look here: http/www.roxette.nl/lyricsarchive/song.asp?id272 I really love that song!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to JK Rowling**

It's been a long time, Harry. Too long. We had known each other since we were eleven, but the last year was different. The last years before you were gone.

It was something that happened after the war. Voldemort was dead and you were The Great Hero. But you didn't care. You didn't care about anything without Ron on your side.

I actually think it was then it started, when Ron died. We came closer, together in sorrow after Ron. We had been best friends. The three of us had promised to be together forever. We should have been friends forever. But Ron was gone and we were left together. And one day it wasn't you and me, it was us. We just knew it. We loved each other and that was enough. I should have known by then, nothing good could last.

The last thing I promised you was to forget you. I had to promise on everything which was sacred to us.

"Forget me," you said. Like that was easy. "I want you to still feel joy and pleasure when you see the small miracles of life. Don't go around and think of me, Hermione. I don't want it to distract you from everything which is beautiful. I want you to be happy and I know that Ron would too. Please forget us."

I remember thinking that you could have asked anything of me. But not this.

_Ask me to get you the moon so it could bring light in dark winter nights.  
__Ask me to catch the wind and only let it blow for you.  
__Ask me to heal you.  
__Anything, just don't ask me to forget you._

"Please, forget me," you repeated.

And the voice was the same who told me stories when I was on St Mungo after the war and couldn't sleep. The sweater you were wearing was a present from me. I noticed that you have small wrinkles by your eyes and remember that when we first met – seventeen years ago – they weren't there.

_I wanted to tell you everything I never said.  
__Wanted to tell that when you stroke hair away from my face, I just wanted them to fall back so you should do it again.  
__Wanted to tell you that when you were away and I slept alone, I used your pillow, just to feel the smell of you.  
__Wanted to explain that I couldn't see all the colours, without you._

Wanted to tell you all this and hold you tight and never let you go. But I knew that if I did, it would get much worse for both of us. So I sat silent and nodded.

"I promise," I answered and something inside me died that moment. Broken glass inside my heart. I remember thinking that you should not promise to wander in the dark; you who have never seen the sun go down.

I've kept my promise for years, Harry. I've tried to forget you. I've tried to forget Ron. But I didn't promise not to cry.

_So I cry when I see the small miracles of life.  
__I cry when I smell roses in the morning.  
__I cry when someone moves their head in a certain way.  
__I cry when they play Anyone on the radio.  
__I cry when I meet someone who new the three of us.  
I cry when I see the pity in their eyes. I don't want their pity.  
__I cry when the waves roles to the cost in the autumn.  
__I cry inside._

Because it reminds me of something I have forgotten.

I have kept my promise. I have forgotten you. Now I am waiting. Waiting for you to keep your promise.

I never promised not to cry. I never promised not to wait.  
I know that one day we will be together. Ron, you, and me.

Everything will be as it was before.


End file.
